La Mujer Perfecta
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Ron se le declara a Hermione, pero, ¿Que le dijo?, Song-Fic de Ron y Hermione, Canción de Hany Kauam


La Mujer Perfecta

_**Como adivinas mis silencios en tu corazón**_

_**Como dibujas mis deseos con la luz del sol**_

_**Cuando no estas y te apareces al nombrarte hoy**_

_**Tú me das fuerzas para continuar**_

De la guerra de Howargt, van 2 semanas, Harry y Ginny se habían reconciliado y estaban felices, Bill y Fleur estaban embarazados y ya habían vuelto al Refugio, Charlie se fue a Rumania y se llevo a los señores Weasley para ayudar a superar la muerte de Fred, Percy había regresado al ministerio y Angelina se fue a buscar a George para animarlo un poco, en conclusión tenemos una Madriguera con solo dos habitantes, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

_**Tú quedaste en mi alma y me curaste**_

_**Es que tu eres el aire te veo en todas partes**_

Ron estaba sentado en la sala, pensando en como decirle a Hermione lo que sentía, ella había regresado de Australia hace unos días con sus padres, ya era tiempo de decir la verdad, pero, había un problema, no sabia que palabras usar, ¿Cómo era que decía Hermione? ¡Ah, si!, Él tenia la misma cantidad de sensibilidad de una cucharita de té.

_**Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_

_**Yo no puedo dejar de amarte**_

_**Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña**_

_**Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_

_**Y yo he nacido para amarte**_

_**Y esperarte**_

_**Tú la mujer perfecta**_

_**Tú la mujer perfecta**_

Hermione estaba sentada frente a él, leyendo un libro, que al parecer estaba muy interesante por que tenia el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y Ron le encantaba observarla, la había observado millones de veces en Howargt, y con esas observaciones había aprendido muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que su cabello tiene delicadas mechas doradas que solo son visibles con la luz del sol, o, que sus ojos chocolates tienen pequeños y delicados toques almendrados, o, que se muerde el labio inferior cuando esta nerviosa, en fin si las nombramos todas no terminamos, el caso es que la amaba y se lo tenia que decir.

_**Tú eres la luz que a mí me aleja de la oscuridad**_

_**Tú eres la calle donde yo prefiero caminar**_

_**Cuando hace falta te sumerges en mi soledad**_

_**Tú me enseñaste que así puedo andar y amar**_

-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo, pero, por favor espera a que termine y no me interrumpas-dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

-Bueno, esta bien, pero, ¿No es nada malo?-respondio la chica con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz y el negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

_**Mil razones para enamorarme**_

_**Me has devuelto la vida no puedo olvidarte**_

-Bueno, ¿Por donde empiezo?-dijo Ron nervioso.

-Por el comienzo seria bueno, aunque por el final también sirve-dijo la castaña con diversión- esta bien, esta bien lo siento-añadió al ver la mirada asesina de Ron.

_**Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_

_**Yo no puedo dejar de amarte**_

_**Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña**_

_**Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_

_**Y yo he nacido para amarte**_

_**Y demostrarte que eres mía y que mi vida**_

_**Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_

-Bueno, Hermione, voy a ser directo y ya se que soy una cucharita de té, pero te amo, amo como frunces el entrecejo cuando estas concentrada, o como te brillan los ojos cuando estas feliz, o, cuando estas nerviosa te muerdes el labio, adoro tu inteligencia con la cual me enseñaste muchísimas cosas, adoro tu lealtad, tu osadía y valentía, la honestidad con la que dices, las cosas, o, como defiendes lo que de verdad te importa, o, como cuando no estas de acuerdo con algo o alguien te interpones y lo corriges, yo no se si para ti el beso significo algo, pero a mi me dio fuerza para continuar, por que ahora tenia una razón mas por la cual luchar, y no te digo que no va a haber discusiones por que eso es imposible en nosotros pero siento que eres la mujer perfecta para mi, simplemente te amo-termino Ron dejando a Hermione en shock.

_**Una mujer con alma**_

_**Tú la que me entiende**_

_**La que me acompaña cada madrugada**_

_**La que me dio el abrazo**_

_**En aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada**_

_**Solo tus ojos, tus detallas niña**_

_**Amo el misterio de tu risa**_

_**Y es que…**_

-Hermione, ¡Te me acabo de declarar y no me dices nada!- grito entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Ron, ¿Qué mas puedo decir?, yo también te amo.-dijo la castaña antes de lanzársele a los brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

_**Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_

_**Y yo he nacido para amarte**_

_**Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña**_

_**Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí**_

_**Y poco a poco me enseñaste**_

_**Que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz**_

-Entonces si quieres ser mi novia- dijo Ron pero no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmación.

-¡Por supuesto!-Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa antes de besarle como nunca.

Ese seria su segundo beso, de muchísimos que vendrían luego, por que Ron sabia que iba a pasar la vida entera junto a Hermione, con discusiones y peleas, si, pero, también con risas y muchos momentos felices, con mucho amor, y nada lo hacia mas feliz, por que él estaba seguro que Hermione, era, es, y siempre será su mujer perfecta.

_**Yo te amo**_

_**Te amo**_


End file.
